Lost Now Found
by RoseRedX
Summary: What would you do if you found out you are in love with your best friend? Yeah hard to answer isnt it? Riku x Sora


**Disclamer: I do **_not_ **own Kingdom Hearts, or anyone in it!**

**A/N: Okay I really don't like saying stuff before the chapter only after it. If you're wondering why it's because I don't want to give anything away. So this is probably going to be the only time. For those of you who didn't see the couple's in the summery they are, Sora x Riku, Leon x Cloud, Axel x Roxas, and anyone else you guys think would be cute together. I don't mind if you tell me, it just makes the story more interesting. - **

**Chapter 1**

**Knowing**

**

* * *

**

Sora slashed at another Creeper Plant in the Olympus Coliseum. The only reason he wasn't out looking for Riku right now was because Hercules asked him to enter in a tournament. But of course they are making him train before it starts.

"Good job Sora!" Donald yelled out from his seat.

"Yeah Sora good job!" Goofy also yelled from his seat.

Sora grinned and placed his hands behind his head. Hercules got up from his seat and walked over to Sora giving him a high five. Donald and Goofy ran to Sora and stood by him after giving him a high five.

"Ok Sora the tournament starts in two hours, go ahead and rest until than." Hercules called out before he left to talk to Megara.

Sora nodded and started walking out to followed by Donald and Goofy.

* * *

"Don't touch me!" The silver-haired teen hissed knocking Xemnas hand away.

Xemnas chuckled stroking the silver-haired teens face. "I'll let you be free. If you win the tournament today."

Riku crossed his arms and glared at Xemnas. "If it means getting away from you, I would happily do anything."

He laughed. "I thought you where happy to be slave Riku." His cold eyes locked with the boys broken ones. "But if you don't win you have to give yourself up to me with no struggle."

Riku laughed at that. "Than I guess Ill just have to make sure I don't lose, wont I?"

Xemnas smirked. _He wouldn't be saying that if he new he had to fight with the Keyblade master. _"You're dismissed, be back here in one hour and a half."

Riku walked out of the room and to his own room. _Once I get away I promise Sora I will find you…_

* * *

Sora laughed as Goofy and Donald started yelling at each other. Sora stopped laughing and placed a hand on his chest. "Riku…?" Sora mumbled to himself.

Donald suddenly stopped yelling at Goofy and looked over at Sora. "You okay Sora?" Goofy also looked at stopped yelling and asked Sora if he was ok.

"I'm fine…I just felt a strange feeling in my chest…" Sora mumbled under his breath. "Where is Roxas?" Sora asked oblivious to the fact that he left Roxas in Hollow Bastion so he could enter the tournament.

"Sora you left him in Hollow Bastion so you could go to the tournament." Donald responded. "Are you sure your ok Sora?"

"I'm fine really you guys! I just wanted to talk to Roxas that's all." Sora leaned back in his chair and laughed._ Riku…this sounds so strange but I can feel him…and why am I not thinking about Kairi I haven't seen her in a long time to! I do love her…right?_

"Sora it's time for the tournament to begin!" Hercules yelled.

"Coming!" Sora yelled getting up starting to walk back to the arena. "Are you guys coming to watch me or not?" Just as Sora said that Donald and Goofy were right beside him again.

* * *

"Riku!" Xemnas called out his name impatiently.

Riku bolted out of his room and into the living room he heard his name being called from. "Yes?"

Xemnas snickered. "Its time for the tournament and than for you to give yourself up to me."

"I'm not going to lose." He said calmly.

Xemnas graved Riku and pinned him to a wall. He smirked and kissed his neck. Riku started kicking and struggling. Xemnas just pressed himself against Riku pressing his lips hard onto his. Riku shoved Xemnas as hard as he could off of him.

Riku stormed out of the house spiting in disgust. "I'll be at you fucking gay tournament and ill win!"

* * *

Sora was already in the top four finalists along with a woman named Eria, a boy named Eclipse, and another boy whose name they haven't mentioned.

Sora was up against Eclipse right now.

Sora dogged Eclipse and his fire spell and slashed at Eclipse in the back with it. Sora turned into his Master Form and started slashing and the long blonde haired man. He turned back into his regular form.

Sora had won the match and they both walked out of the arena. Eclipse smiled and looked over at Sora.

"Your not so bad kid." He said tucking his waist length hair behind his ear. His red eye's lit up when he heard the next round was about to start between the "mystery" man and Eria.

"Thanks!" Sora smiled.

"You know who that mystery man is?" Eclipse asked.

Sora shook his head 'no'.

"It's really not that hard to find out, he has been a slave of Xemnas for awhile now." Eclipse shook his head. "Xemnas keeps trying to get into that poor kids pants. But the kid keeps resisting."

"That's…good…" Sora was really curious, wanting to find out more about this kid. "What's is his name?"

"Hmm…" Eclipse thought running a hand threw his long blond hair.

"…." _WHAT IS IT! _

"I think the kids name started with an "T"…" Eclipse responded as if reading his mind.

Sora's eyes widened with horror. "Tidus?"

Eclipse shook his head. "No wait…his name start's with an "R"…"

Sora thought for a minute. _Who do I know who's name starts with an "R"…Riku…no one would dare try and get into his pants without him wanting it…unless he was there slave…_

"I remember now! His name is Riku!" Eclipse said happily.

Sora felt like he was going to puke…_Riku a slave…?_

* * *

Riku winked at Eria. She just rolled her eyes.

"I know why you're here…so just hurry up and beat me before I change my mind…" Eria mumbled.

"Your letting me win? I don't need any help!" Riku rolled his eyes.

"If I really wanted to win I could beat you and you're friend or lover or whatever you want to call Sora."

Riku's eyes widened, he felt his knees get weak. "So he really is looking for me…" Riku half smiled.

Eria jumped up and hurled a dagger at him. _Just throw it back! Ill handle it from there!_ She sent the message to Riku and watched as he caught it and threw it back at her. She smiled and let the dagger hit her.

They declared Riku the winner of the battle.

Riku ran over to this strange woman. He brushed her long brown curly hair out of her face and looked into her light purple eyes. He started pulling the dagger out slowly.

"Just take it out fast!" She grunted.

Riku nodded and pulled the dagger out of her throwing it to the side. "Are you ok?" He asked looking down at her.

She nodded. "Just take me to your friend Sora…he does magic tricks…"

Riku licked his lips helping her up. "Where is he?"

"Just outside the arena…" She answered her face getting pale.

…_She has the same perfect sun kissed skin as Sora…and the same hair color. _

She looked at Riku and rolled her eyes. "Yes I am related to Sora."

"You are?"

"I'm his cousin." Eria replied.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Think its ok but needs to start putting in some cute Sora and Riku moments? **

**In the next chapter Axel, Roxas, Leon, and Cloud are also going to be in the next chapter if that's what you are wondering. **

**Read and review and I shall love you forever! **

**Oh and I will hand out Riku and Sora dolls for those of you who do read and review!**


End file.
